


Prinxiety Shot

by michael_makesan_exit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay, M/M, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_makesan_exit/pseuds/michael_makesan_exit
Summary: just a lil smut for y'all





	Prinxiety Shot

Virgil POV

I'm sitting in my room when I hear someone walk into the kitchen, I assume it's like Logan or Patton getting a snack. I get up and go out to see who it is because I'm bored out of my mind. I walk to the kitchen and I see Roman.

"Hey there, Princey," I smirk

"Hey, Virge. Whatcha doin?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same, I heard someone out here so I came to see who it was."

I have to admit, Roman looks amazing in his pajamas. He's wearing these really nice white joggers, that make his legs look amazing, and a "Could Be Gayer" shirt. His purple hair messy from whatever sleep he's gotten. It's like 11 p.m. right now and I haven't slept a bit.

"I just came to get water. I can't sleep," he said to me, snapping back to reality.

I smile at him and say, "Oh ok, well I'm gonna go back to bed then, k?"

He nodded in response and went to his room. His door shut and I let out and exaggerated sigh as I mopped back into my room.

All I did for the next hour and a half was read and listen to the same album I'm obsessing over right now. I get up to go to the bathroom and while walking past Princey's room, you'll never guess what I hear. I can hear that son of a bitch moaning. And what is he moaning, you might ask? My name. My name. I snicker and do what I got up for.

I got back into my room and grab my phone and pull up my texts

Me-yo princey u still up?

Ro-ya whats up?

Me-nothin wyd

Ro-nothin much hbu

Me-u sure cuz i can hear u moaning in there

Ro-...

Me-hey im fine with it lol its kinda cute Ro-get tf in here you lil emo fucker He didn't have to say another word for me to be at his door. I open it and he's hot and ready for me. I say nothing as I crawl to him and take his cock in my hand. "Fuck Virge...like that." I continue to do that as I suck him off He comes in my mouth. "That was so good, Virge..." I lay down with him until I fall asleep and so does he.


End file.
